Fire Queens Predicament
by Musashiboy-Kun
Summary: Here I am currently at my living room watching T.V. with my cute little sister komachi and also Miura. Wait what? Yes because of her current problem Miura is now living in my house.( sorry bad summary ) Cover Image is from Zero-Chan. WARNING:Some or most of the characters are OOC you had been warned
1. Chapter 1

The Queen of Soubu, you might think the one I'm talking about is ice Y who is also the president of

the club that I'm 'forced' to join due to my homeroom teacher, but no the queen that I'm talking about is the other queen, yes you might don't believe it but the one I'm talking about is none other than the fire queen herself Miura Yumiko who is also the friend of my other clubmate Yuigahama Yui. Because of her current problem we are now forced to be together in my house.

Well it all started one week ago when I'm at the living room of my house with komachi sitting on the sofa and watching T.V. while looking for any interesting thing to watch I unaccidentally changed the channel thru the local news report.

* * *

~~~( Flashback One Week Ago )~~~

"Ne Onii-chan can I play with Vita-chan?" Komachi asks looking bored

"No, you can't Vita-chan is currently charging wait for it to be fully charged" I said to her

"Buuuuut there's nothing to do and I'm bored, Pleeeease onii-chan can I play it?" Komachi said while making the puppy face.'resist hachiman you're better than that'.

"No, if you're too bored why not review for your incoming examination" I said sternly while I'm dying inside to get my console to lend it to her.

"Buuu~ Onii-chan why do you make me remember about the exam now i'm pressured about it" komachi said while pouting,'Cute!'

"Sorry" was all I said "It's okay Onii-chan but you have to treat me this weekend for a date" she said while I see her eyes twinkle a bit.

"Okay but no promises" I said "Yay! I love you Onii-chan you're the best onii-chan ever, Kyaaa~ that is so high in komachi points" she says.

Phew good thing she stops bugging me, I guess it's all worth it now that I got date this weekend with komachi, hehe a date with komachi, wait what am I thinking? Am I really a sis-con? No this is perfectly normal for siblings.

While I'm currently doing my inner monologue I heard something in the T.V. That at first I just shrugged at it like it's not my problem, little did I know that the news they are going to tell will change my world completely.

"Good Evening everyone this is Chiba Flash Report" says the anchor. "We had just recieved a news that a famous doctor in chiba had his house been turned to ash because of a fire that spread on their kitchen" wow this is the first time I saw this kind of news happening on chiba well its not like I'm watching at all heh. " Doctor Miura and his daughter is safe and though they had saved some of their belongings their house and everything that had been left are turned to rubbles and ashes" what! The house that had been burned is Miura's house!? Woah I know I hate her and her bitchy attitude but I still felt sorry for her that her house had been burned she's still my classmate afterall, well I guess they could recieve help from one of her dads aquaintances or maybe some of Miura's friend herself she is the queen of Soubu afterall or maybe yet she could get help for her 'prince charming' or Hayama Hayato.

"Well it's not like thats my problem no need to get too deep into it" that's what I thought never could've think that I was so wrong about my thought.

~~~( Flashback End )~~~

"Hikio!" Whuuuut? Ok ok ok I'm dreaming there's no way in hell miura is in my house.

"Miura! What are you doing here and what's with all that luggage!?" I asked still thinking if this is a dream

"You knew each other?" Ask the older blondie and my dad. "Yeah, he's my classmate at my school" Miura answered before I could answer.

"So you already knew each other..." The older blonde or Miuras dad said while nodding to himself."Umm, can I ask why are you two doing here and why are there so many luggage?" I politely asked."Oh hachiman it's because his daughter is going to live here in our house starting today" my dad said

"WHAT!" Miura and I shouted at the same time. "What do you mean she is going to live here!?" I asked my dad "Yeah tou-san why am I the only one living here where are you going live and also why at the house of him!?" Miura also asked her dad while glaring at me, well sorry if you're going to live with a loner like me.

"Well to answer your questions first before our house caught on fire I got a job at the US where I'm going to be a personal doctor of an influential person there, at first I'm going to decline because you are still in high school and I don't want to leave you behind. And to answer your other question on why at the hikigaya household it's because me and his dad are close friends since our elementary days" he explained. "Yeah after I watched the news I quickly called Yamato that if they needed any help they could always count on me" what my dad said.

"But tou-san why can't I just come with you?" Miura said while tears starts to fill her eyes. "I'm sorry Yumiko but I can't, they say that I can't bring anyone with me. Also the reason why I accepted this job is that it had a high pay for me we, needed the money right now with our current predicament dear I hope you could forgive your father for this" Yamato-san said while he hugged his daughter. "Ok dad I understand" Miura said while she hugged back her father.

'What is this? Why do I see an aura around them?' I thought while I see there heart-wretching moment with the father and daughter infront of me.

"Ok no more crying it ruins your beautiful face infront of your boyfriend,hehe" he teasingly said in order to lighten the mood. "Tou-san he is not my boyfriend!" Miura said while blushing red like a tomato.

"I'm kidding haha. Well I guess it's time to say goodbye my flight is today and I can't be late, Yamada I hope you could keep my daughter safe she's the only family left for me" he said "of course Yamato we will keep her away from harm, we will treat her like our own family" my dad said reassuringly. "I knew you would say it, and also hachi-san I hope you could help Yumiko at school when she is in trouble" he said. "Okay" was the only word that can utter by my mouth because my mind is still in dazed about the events happening right now.

"I'm going now Yumiko be a good girl with the hikigayas alright?". "Ok, tou-san" Miura said will she wipe the tears that leak out from her eyes.

After her dad leaves the house my dad let her in and introduce himself " Alright I guess you already knew my son since you're his classmate" he said. While they are talking to each other I just only thought about it right now but.." Where is she going to sleep?" I asked my dad "of course at komachi's room why? You want to sleep with her at your room?" He said while smiling mischievously, I felt my cheeks burning when I look at Miura she is also blushing as well. "Wha-what are you talking about No I'm not thinking about sleeping with her at the same bed!" I said while making my cheeks hotter and hotter. "Yeah! I'm not going to sleep with the same bed with a creep like him!" Miura said while glaring at me.

"Well it's okay don't worry about him doing anything to you he's too weak to do anything" my dad said while laughing

"Whatever I'm going to sleep" I said while thinking the only thing that I can think of right now

'What the Hell is going to happen with my life!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up on the morning feeling refreshed like I never felt before. I guess everything that happened really is a dream,'Phew good thing it's a dream' I thought

"Well I guess I should start jogging" I said to myself. You'll probably thinking about 'Hikigaya and jogging are two words not meant for each other', I know I know before I really hate doing these things but after what happened in my middle school I need to do something other than laze around and playing games in order to forget my tragic past, so I started to do jogging and playing sports like basketball. At first I only jogged around 10 mins. But now i usully wake up at least 5:30 and end with 6:30. I say my body today is rather fit maybe even fitter than hayama heh! 'Even if I'm fit I'm still a loner so I'm blaming my rotten eyes now, but who cares about popularity?' I thought while jogging.

After I'm done jogging I'm now in my kitchen making breakfast for me and komachi.' Somehow I'm missing something important here' I wonder but I just shrugged it. While I'm arranging the plates I soon heard footsteps coming down the stairs what I saw just make me jaw-dropped at the floor, Why? Because I'm seeing right now is clearly not my sister what I'm seeing right now is apparently our new housemate it's none other than Miura Yumiko. But what makes my jaw-dropped is not just about her living with us but on what she was wearing, she's currently wearing one of my shirts that is too oversized with her that it almost went unto her knees, because of that i can't see if she is wearing any clothes for the bottom right now! 'Woman, don't you know you're not living in your own home!?' I thought while trying to avert my eyes off of her.

"Good morning" she said while looking half-asleep. "Umm, Miura C-c-clothes please" i said while trying my best to tear my stare at her

"What?" She asked while looking at herself, after looking she just now is fully awaked becaused she can now think clearly, she now had a bright red blush on her face while tears starts to roll down from her eyes."P-p-pervert wh-what the hell are you looking for!" She said while she slapped me and starts to run upstairs, 'Oi! I just remind you about your clothes why you slapped me woman!?'. After that i can now think clearly and I just thought about it right now but... I forgot there are now three people living here.

After the little commotion minutes ago Miura got down from komachi's room with my little sister. My sister greeted me and I greeted her back but when I looked at Miura she just started to blush 'shit it's not helping when you are blushing' i thought to myself. "G-goodmorning M-miura" I said while hiding my blushing face, "G-g-goodmorning t-too" she said while averting her eyes. Good thing komachi is still half asleep as she didn't know or will not remember anything about this.

"Wow Onii-chan this is the first time you cook in a long years" she said while she starts to eat.

"Well I want my sister to be in a good mood when she start for her day" I said while puffing my chest 'hah! That now is high on hachi points' I thought to myself." Eww, what's with you Gomii-chan you're disgusting me" she says while making a disgusting face. 'Ugh that hurts you know komachi'.

"But you still cook for me and I know you are one of the best cooks in the world, Kyaaa~ right now that was high on komachi points" she says while smiling like a little kid. While we are doing our brother-sister routine? We heard a giggle on the side "Why are you giggling there by yourself? Are you actually seeing things we are not seeing?" I say half-jokingly to her. "No I don't or can't see any ghost!" She exclaimed , "Sheesh calm down I was just joking, anyways back to the question why are you giggling?" I question her, "It's nothing it's just that the way you are talking to each other just makes me warm" she said while having a slight red on her face. "Well this is how me and onii-chan are talking you'll get used to him and his disgusting cynical retorts when you stay longer with him" my sister said half mocking me. "Yeah I guess you'll get used to it in time" Miura said.

"Komachi aren't you taking too much time eating your breakfast you still need to take a bath and you only got 45 minutes to do it before you get late" i said while reminding her of her time. "Oh shoot I'm going to be late!" She said while dashing at the bathroom faster than the speed of light.

"Hikio let's talk" Miura said looking serious, "about what?" I asked confused to what she wants to talk about." About me currently living at your house, I don't want anyone to know about it ok?" She said in a bossy way, "ok ok it's not like I'm going to tell it are even if I tell it no one would believe about it" I say to her. "Good and also I don't want anyone to see we are walking together so you could take the bath first and leave this house as early as possible" she says "No no no, you're going to take a bath first I don't want you to be late for school because of your problem" I say to her 'well I still promised her dad that I would help her, so getting late because of me tsking the bathroom early is not helping her at all' I thought while I remember the promise I accidentally made with her father. "O-ok if that's what you said" she says while having another blush on her face.

After they had taken their bath and get dressed both of them are now ready to go. "Onii-chan why are you not ready yet?" Komachi asked, "I still had something to do you two go first komachi can you teach her the way to school?" I asked. "Ok onii-chan we gotta go now, you better be don't late for class or else." She said threatening me, "do I ever get late for class?" I say."Thanks" was all Miura said to him,"it's no problem don't mention it." I said to her

"Ok both of you get out now or both of you will be late." I said to them."Sheesh Gomii-chan you could at least said it in a better way." Komachi said while facepalming herself. "Ok ok I'll do it next time, so go shoo" isay while doing hand gestures. Now that they are gone I sighed to myself 'haaaah, finally some quiet time' I thought haven't felt this kind of peace in a long time.

After I took a bath I barely get in time for homeroom class, 'saaaaafe haaah' i thought feeling relieved that I won't incurring the wrath of my homeroom teacher. After a few minutes Hiratsuka-sensei got in the class and all of the people inside our class got silent, 'heh I guess if you're old enough you can scare those damn riajuu's away' I thought to myself while I thought about it I felt a demonic aura in front and staring at me. I felt chills running down my spine 'Shit! She can read minds!?' I thought while I'm trying my best to look neutral infront of her.

"Ok class that's all" she said, finally." Hikigaya, come with me at the faculty I need to tell you something" she said. 'Shit! Maybe she did can read minds!? Oh no i have to make an apology to her' i thought fear evident in my eyes.

"Hachiman?" I heard an angelic voice calling me, am I really going to die today? "Hachiman?" I heard it again, it's so soothing to hear that voice I wish I could hear it everyday. "Hachiman!" Wha-what? Oh so that's why I heard an angelic voice infront of me is the angel herself I mean himself Totsuka Saika.

"Moooou~ I kept calling you but you dont even recognize me" he said while pouting,'Cute! Why is the world so cruel I found an angel but he is not a she whyyyyyy'. I internally screamed, "oh it's nothing it's just that I'm thinking something sorry about that" I said to him while looking apologetic. "It's okay but it looks like you need some help with on what you're thinking right now, I-if you need any help I'll be glad to help you Hachiman!" He said shyly. "Ok please marry me" 'shit I said it out loud!' "Wha-what are you talking about I'm trying to help you with your problem ~mouuu" he said while pouting again." I'm kidding sorry, I can't tell you right now about it maybe next time I'll gladly take your offer of help" i said. "Ok" he said looking a little dissapointed but smile warmly after that.

It's now last subject before school ends, nothing much happened today but right now I'm awake because my brain is trying his best to make a perfect apology so that Hiratsuka-sensei could spare my life. After our last subject I still hadn't make any apology so now here I am infront of my executioner waiting for my inevitable death,'komachi sorry but I can't go home anymore' i mentally cried. I knocked at the door and sensei said to come in, after I come in sensei told me to sit on the chair infront of her desk.

"Hikigaya do you know why did I called you here?" She asked. "Uhmm, no?" I said making an ignorant face," haaah ok this about Miura" I knew it she could read minds, she knew what I'm thinking this morning, wait Miura? "What about her?" I asked while making a relieved face because she can't read minds. "Why do you look so relieved?" She asked. "I-it's nothing" i said while sweatdropping a little, " okay, anyways what I'm talking about miuras is that I knew she is currently living in your house right now."she said. "How did you know about that?" I asked clearly confused because I don't know who tell her about it." Her dad informed me that she is currently living with his childhood friend hikigaya" she said, I frowned when I heard that the one who tell her about is her dad can't he keep his damn mouth shut? "relax hikigaya don't make that face he only tell that to inform me about their current problem" she said. "Uhm I have favor for you sensei" I said, she was shocked because it's rare for him to ask a favor. "Ok what is it?" She asked." Well I want you to keep the Miura thing a secret for now" he said making a serious look." Ok it's not like I'm going tell the whole school about it, don't worry your secret is safe with me." she said reassuringly, "but are you going to tell your clubmates about it?" She asked. "I don't know maybe not today I need to be sure it's the right time to say it, but I'll tell them about it sooner or later."I said, "ok but I hope you could tell them real sooner because the longer you wait the harder it is for you to tell them about it, also if they would heard about it from other person other than you I bet they will be hurt when you don't tell them about it." She sais seriously, "I will tell them eventually, I just need some time to think." I said with a serious face. "Ok I trust you hikigaya to do it" she said

* * *

 **A/N: here's chapter 2 brothas, I hope you like my story (^_^)!**

 **Actually this is my first time to create any kind of fanfiction. I hope all HachiYumi fans out there could read this and also the others who aren't a HachiYumi fans could read this and review this story bad or good review is fine it will help me to improve more of my writing skills ( if I had one LOL! ).**

 **Anyways this chapter doesn't contain many Hachi and Yumi moments but I'll try to do it next chapter**

 **Also if you are all wondering why Hachiman's dad helped the Miura's right after he heard the news well let's just say that Miura's dad is his only friend and also childhood friend so he treasure his friendship with him that much that's why he helped them from there current problem.**

 **Well thats all hope to see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: here's chapter no.3 guys hope you could enjoy this (^_^)!**

 **Also, if you like my story kindly click the fav button or maybe even follow it. It boost my confidence and inspires me to create more.**

 **Also for those of you might think that the characters are slight OOC, well it's called fanfiction for a reason, and I also want to make hachiman less loner In this story, so yeah thats it.**

 **Anyways I'm giving my most sincerest thanks to those who have reviewed and point out my mistakes. You don't know how happy I was when everytime I open my story i see new reviews even if it's not a praise I still smile like an idiot, my mom actually reprimand me about me smiling to myself.**

 **Also to the one who said that I need to make the chapters longer I'll try brotha, if I can I'll make at least 3,000-5,000 words per chapter but no promises alright? I'm still new here so I'm not sure if I could do it.**

 **Lastly guys the way I wanted this story to roll is that maybe I'm going to rush the part where Hachiman and Yumiko's relationship to bloom and focus more on the fluff moments between the two when they are now a couple. So if anyone here doesn't wanted that I might suggest you should stop reading this story because that is not going to happen in this story maybe the longest is another 4-6 chapters maybe I don't know, the reason for that is because, One: I already planned the story in my head and, Two: I reeeeally need fluffy moments of HachiYumi.**

 **I hope that this chapter would satisfy you viewers and hope to see you on the next chapters. Ciao~!**

* * *

After I'm done talking with hiratsuka-sensei I'm now heading to the clubroom, at first I really hate going here but now I'm actually looking forward to come there, that club and it's member are precious to me for they are the first real friends that I got, that's why I treasure the moments that we spend there 'it's not like I'm going to tell them that' i thought

I open the door of my clubroom not shocked that there's more than one person other than my clubmates. "Yo" I greeted them the usual way I greet them.

"Seeeenpai, what took you so long?" Asked by the other person in the room.

"Ara, looks like you had done something again that makes you pay a visit in the teacers room, or maybe because of your eyes that looks like you will do something you would regret" Yukinoshita said jabbing me with insults right after I open the door.

"Don't worry even if I do something like that you don't need to be scared because I ain't going to do it to you" I said to her.

"Yui-senpai do they always do this everytime they meet?" Asked by the other person other than the members, our sly-kouhai who is also the current StuCo President Isshiki Iroha.

"Hehe, yea they always do this." Yuigahama said while laughing akwardly.

"So Hikki why are you called again in the teachers room, did you really done something this time?" Yuigahama asked to stop me and yukinoshita's bickering.

"Umm, no Hiratsuka-sensei just reminded me about...the essay that I need to re-write again" I lied while sweatdropping a little.

"Why can't you just write a normal essay for once." Yuigahama said.'good thing she bought my lie'.

When I turn to look at Isshiki I felt chill running down my spine when I saw her smile, the smile that indicates she has something on her mind that clearly spell bad news for me.

"Is it really only about the essay senpaiii~" she said sweetly while she's smiling devilishly.' Oh God don't tell me she also knew about it?' I thought nervously.

"Y-y-yeah it's only about the essay why?" I said trying my best to not look suspicious.

"Heeeh, nothing just curious" she said." By the way senpai I need you in the StuCo later there's something I need you to do" Isshiki said while smiling mischievously.

"O-ok, I'll go there later." I got no choice, I need to know if she knew about Miura living in my house.

"I had to go back now at the StuCo office I need to do something, Senpai don't try to escape I'll be waiting for you there later. Bye bye Senpais." She said while getting out of the clubroom.

Club is finished and we are now ready to go home, 'I wish' I thought to myself while remembering about what Isshiki said few hours ago.' What does Isshiki know? It felt like she knew something and is trying to use to blackmail me again to have a practice date with her.' I thought to myself.

* * *

I knock at the Student Council door.

KNOCK , KNOCK , KNOCK, "Isshiki?" I asked while knocking.

"Come iiin~" she said with a tone that indicates she is either bored or sleepy.

"Senpai!" When she saw me she immediately smiled.

"What would you like me to do Isshiki?" I asked her.

"Oh that? It's just paperworks it's over there on that table." She said while pointing towards a table with stacks of paper on top of it.

"Ok, is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah senpai" she said." Wow Senpai you're awfully hardworking today it's like you're not the senpai I know." She said while making a shocked face.

'Well I'm only doing it to avoid you questioning about Miura' I thought. "I just wanted to help my cute little kouhai." I said while smiling.

"Ugh, are you actually hitting on me? I'm sorry but I'm not interested in a disgusting fish eyed senpai, I'm sorry." She said while making a look of disgust.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said,'I just complimented you, you know?'

While I'm doinng the paperworks she just sat there and fiddling her phone, even after I'm done with the paperworks she just sit there.' I guess I'm just being paranoid I don't think isshiki would know about it.' I thought while sighing in relief.

She noticed that I'm finished with the paperworks, "let's go senpai." She said, "Ok" I replied.

"Seeenpaiii~!" Woah I was shocked when she just shouted like that.

"Uhhh, what is it Isshiki?" I asked with a hint of irritation at the sudden noise

"I almost forgot what I'm telling you but, Senpai are you free this weekend?" She asked while smiling innocently.

"Yeah, I'm free... No wait I'm not actually free this weekend, I promise komachi that I will take her out this weekend so I'm kinda busy" I said to her.

"Ja, can I come and join you and your little sister this weekend? I really needed some breather, school's been hectic this past few weeks." She asked. While making a puppy face and looking at me upward.

'Ugh, resist hachiman you can do it!' I mentally boost myself to resist the cutesy act of my kouhai. "I'll try to convince komachi if you can join us this weekend." Ugh, guess I really can't resist her cutesy act. 'Guess I've been spoiling her that much huh.' I thought.

"Really!? Yes, finally I could have a breather." She said while fist pumping at herself.

"Don't be too happy I'm not sure if you could join us this weekend." I said, warning her not to get her hopes up.

"It's okay I know you could do it for me senpai!" She said while smiling brightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Actually can I ask, why am I always the one who you wanted to practice date with?" I asked.

"Eeeeh~, why are you questioning that? don't worry about the small details. Also aren't you happy you could get on a date with a cute girl like me?" She said

"Actually I'm only curious, I mean you could ask any guy here so why me?"

"Fine I'll tell you why, i-it's because you're always there f-for me senpai." She said while making a cute face.

'God why does my cheeks start to get hot? Wait does Isshiki really have a thing for me? No no no there's no way she would have a thing for me.' I thought, well tried to my mind just shut fown for a while until...

"Hahahahaha, you should see the look on your face senpai." I heard a laughing voice coming from Isshiki.

"Tch." Was the only thing I could do as my mind is still re-starting.

"It was just a joke senpai haha, I'll tell you the reason why I choose you sooner or later. Well one of the reasons why I choose you to be my practice date is because I can always blackma.. I mean ask you a favor" she said still wiping her tears. 'Oi! You almost said Blackmailed!' I thought.

While we are talking we didn't notice that we are on the front gate of our school. 'I guess time pass by quickly when you're having fun' I thought. Wait having fun? No, no, no I'm not having fun all she did to me was teasing me constantly.

"This is my way Isshiki" I said to her.

"Ok senpai. See you tomorrow." She said while waving me a goodye."

"See you...tomorrow" I said quietly to her. I'm still not used in doing that.

* * *

When I got home the first thing that I saw was komachi reading a, fashion magazine I guess while the T.V. Is on. Oi you're wasting energy, if you ain't watching turn off the television' I thought while looking at her.

"I'm home." I said to her

"Oh? Onii-chan you're back." She answered.

"Yeah, also komachi can I ask who is using the T.V. right now?" I asked her.

"I'm using it." Said by another voice.

"Oh Miura, are you the one using it?" I asked her like it's a normal thing in this house.

"Yeah it's me, I just answered a call from my dad, so I get out on the living room answer it I'm sorry I forgot to turn it off before leaving." Miura said. 'Woah she's like reeeally different from the Miura I know at school' i thought shocked to see a Queen apologizing to me.

"I-it's nothing, I just thought komachi's doing it again, she had a habit of turning on the t.v. Then she just read magazines." I said it loud in order for komachi to hear it.

"Hehehe, I actually do that sometimes and my dad always scold me about wasting energy." She said while making a nostalgic face.

"Oh. I need to call your father sometimes so that I could learn some tips from him." I said,' he must be great father I need him to improve my house husbandry' I thought to myself.

"Wha-wha-what are you saying about tips!? What tips are you getting!?" Miura said flustered.

I now know why is she blushing like that and after I knew it I also blushed. "I-i-it's not l-like that I was wondering if he could help me improve my househusbandry skills." I said still flustered on what I just said minutes ago.

I heard someone giggling at my side and when I look I saw komachi looking at the both of us still giggling.

"Komachi-chan why are you giggling by yourself? You look like an idiot." I stated

"It's nothing, it's just that when I look at you two talking like that it's almost like you two are a young couple." She said smiling like a little fox that I know of.

I blushed when I heard that but it's not only me who blushed Miura also is blushing when she heard what komachi just said.

"Wh-wh-what a-are you talking about komachi!? T-t-there's no way we will be a couple!" Miura exclaimed still blushing hard from what shea had heard.

"Y-y-yeah komachi don't just say something so absurd" I said to her while blushing tho much more milder than Miura.

"I-i-i'm going upstairs now!" Miura said while rushing to the stairs.

"Komachi had you eaten dinner yet?" I asked komachi in order to avoid that subject again.

"No, we hadn't had any dinner yet" she answered

"Why?" Was the only questioned I can asked to her.

"Well we're waiting for you to come home onii-chan." She said

"Why are you waiting for me? You know you both could go ahead and eat first right?" I asked her confused as to why they would wait for me.

"Fine don't need to answer it. Had you cooked already?" I asked her

"Rice only." She answered nonchalantly. 'What just rice?'

"Haaah, fine what do you want for dinner komachi I'll cook." I sighed

"I want Onii-chan's curry, I always wanted to eat your curry again because yours is the best. ah right now that was high in komachi points?"

"Yeah but you get deduction points for not cooking for dinner." I said to her while I'm going to prepare the ingredients for curry.

* * *

After I'm done cooking the curry I called komachi to prepare the table. "Komachi after you finish preparing the table, call Miura tell her that dinner is ready." I ordered her.

"Hai!" Komachi said while saluting like a military.

After komachi prepared the table and called Miura, both of them are now sitting at the table.' It feels like we are all family here.' I thought. Wait! What the hell am I thinking!? I must be hungry, yep I'm hungry that's why I'm thinking this kind of thing.' I mentally assured myself.

As I bring the curry I could tell that Komachi is really excited to eat my curry. 'Oi, oi, I know you're hungry but it feels like you hadn't eaten in days with that face of yours.' I sweatdropped seeing her with that kind of face.

"Komachi your drool, it's leaking." I said to her while putting the pot of curry on the table.

"Oh? Sorry, hehe." She said while wiping her drool on her face. "Your version of curry onii-chan is the best, ah that was sooo~ high in komachi points." She said while taking a huuuge amount of curry, 'ain't that too many for your body?' I thought.

"Oi, oi, save some for us." I said making her blush realizing her own actions.

"S-s-sorry, ishs bwechaushe fyou...gulp*...rarely cooked and this time you cook curry, which is your best dish." She said while eating in a fast pace.

"Oi, I know you loved my curry but, don't talk while eating, also don't eat so fast you're gonna get choak you know." I said to her sternly.

"Haaaai." She said with a tone that indicates she's not going to do on what I said.

While we are eating, Komachi and Miura are talking to each other. Well mostly they talk girl talks, like magazines, fashions and this and that. I don't even get what they are talking right now,' girls sure have it tough huh, all of this and that just to show everyone how beautiful they are.' I thought while I listen to them talking.

"Ne Yumiko-san, can I ask you how's onii-chan at school?" Komachi asked Miura.

"Well, I don't think I can say something about it." Miura said while fidgeting nervously.

"It's okay to say anything Yumiko-san, I know onii-chan isn't someone who had any positive traits on him seeing with his personality and everything." She said.

"Yeah, he is disgusting and quite creepy, with his eyes that looks like a dead fish, and also he partners it with his pessimistic personality. He's a perfect model for a loner, actually too perfect I guess you could call him the epitome of loners." She said eliciting a giggling fit from the two.

'I'm here you know, the one both of you insulting is right infront of you.' I just finish my food silently, don't want to retort here or I might get a hand full of insults back. After I finish my food I stealthily get up from my chair hoping the both of them won't notice me. Fortunately they didn't notice me getting up as they continue their "girl talk". Placing my dishes at the sink I start to head to the living room when I notice that no one is at the kitchen and they left their dishes there. I just sighed at their actions and put all of the dishes at the sink letting them get soaked.

Walking at the living room I notice that the T.V. is on so I just guessed that the both of them got tired at talking and start to watch T.V. But when I got near at the sofa I only saw one person there and that one was Miura, curious to why she was the only one there I asked her.

"Hey, where's komachi? I ask her curtly which cause her to yelp soflty.

"O-oh it's just you hikio. If you're looking for komachi she just got out, she said that she will be buying something at the convenience store." Miura said

"O-ok, thanks for telling." I said while sitting at the seat farther from her.

"You really love your litle sister very much huh?" She said

"Huh what are you asking about? Of course I love her that much, she is the closest person that I know of, also she's the cutest little sister in the world so there's no reason to not love her" i said with a proud look on my face.

"Siscon"

"I-i'm not a siscon! This is just normal for an older brother to love her little sister." I said

"Yeah, yeah, keep saying that" she said while smirking at her teasing.

"Tsk" was the only thing that I said.

After our little conversation ended we just sat there silently watching the t.v a little akward at this sudden silence I tried to start a conversation with her.

"U-uhm, how does your friends uhhh react to what happened to your family?" I asked the first thing that went on my mind.

"Well, when they heard about it everyone texted me immediately asking me if I was okay or if someone in my family got hurt."

"Oh, okay?" I said tho it looks more like a question rather than an answer, why? Well because I thought that their clique is All just superficiality just there to gain something to one another, well I guess I was wrong.

"Why is your statement more of a question?" She said while glaring at me like her usual attitude at school.

'There's the usual queen bee that I knew, I thought she had been replaced by a clone' I thought. "N-no, i-it's nothing just reassuring myself that's all." I answered nervously.

After that we ended our conversation. Both of us now watching t.v comfortably then a thought enters my mind suddenly. 'Wait right now there's only the two of us here in the living room, no just not in the living room but the whole house actually. Just me and Miura alone in the house ain't that every boys dream to be with a beautiful girl alone in there house? Well it's not like something will happen based on our relationship with each other that is no more than a classmate or roommate right now, but it's still fit in that category. Are the Rom-Com Gods planning something for me?' I thought. Realizing it causing my blood to rise and I start to get red, good thing she didn't notice it. I immediately dispel my blush by clearing my thoughts.

Nothing interesting happened while we're watching, now she's starting to turn off the t.v I stopped her and told her that I'm still watching. I also asked her to hand me the remote and she obliged, as she walks closer something happened that I don't know if it's being clumsy or some unknown force pushed her as she just started to fall because of her tripping herself.

"Kyaaaaa~" she let's a cute squeal as she falls to the ground, though before she falls down face first at the floor I grabbed her a little late so, I've got no other choice but to use my own body to use as a cushion. 'That hurt quite a bit'.

"S-s-sorry hikio!" She said blushing at her being close to me, though it's not only her who is blushing as I start to blush also. Who wouldn't? Our current position is where Miura is currently on top me with I hugging her tightly.

"I'm home." As we heard the tired tone of the voice we quickly tried to free ourselves from our current position, but before we could get ourselves free we saw someone at the door, a woman looking like at her late 30s with the hair that looks like mine and eyes that look like komachi, though we both knew that the one infront is not komachi. The one infront of me is no other than my mother who I rarely saw at the house because of her constant working and what's more rare is her coming back early.

As she saw the both of us she began to get red though we all knew that she turned red because of her anger. "Hachiman, what are you both doing at the living room!?" She scolded but before I start to explain she just started to talk again.

"Both of you go into my room and explained yourselves this instant!" She said as she start to go upstairs. We just both look at ourselves though still blushing, we could see in our eyes fear on what we will be facing later at my mom's room.

* * *

 **A/N: that's it hope you could like this new chapter and if there's anything wrong from this chapter starting from the format, grammar, or maybe even how I write the story itself you could tell it to me by reviewing and telling the flaws of my story.**

 **Well hope to see you at the next chapter and I'll try to write much more longer chapters.**

 **That's all for it guys. Ciao~! (^_^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Hey it's me again hope you'd like my previous chapter and hope to see you all here reading this new one.(^_^)!**

 **Well nothing much to say I guess hehe, maybe just a warning for the OOCness of the characters**

 **P.S: thanks to the reviewer with a loooong name to tell me to warn you guys about the characters being OOC, so sorry if I hadn't warned you the last few chapters.**

 **WARNING: Some Or most of the characters in this story is somewhat OOC if you didn't like the characters being OOC then that's your problem not mine. Again you have been warned.**

* * *

 **(Hachiman's POV)**

You know that feeling when you're about to face the final boss of your game? You know, the nervousness, anxiety and many things. Well it turns out that could happen in real life, I mean really. I'm right here standing infront of the final boss door which is my parents room with our favorite roomate none other than Miura. Because of a misunderstanding we have been forced to face the boss even if our level is not enough. Well enough of my shenanigans, I no we're now going to enter it, good luck to us guys!

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK. "Mom?" I asked while knocking.

"Come in." She said

We are now facing my mom now with a nervousness on both of our faces. "Uhhm, Mom about what you'd seen at the living room it's uhhh, all a misunderstanding." I said to my mom trying hard to explain about what she saw before.

"Misunderstanding!? What do you mean misunderstanding? Explain yourself!" She said angrily

"Calm down first mom, we'll tell you after you calm down." I said to my mom as soflty as I could to help my mom soothe her anger.

After a few minutes my mom said that she is now calm, then after we told us the reason to why we we're on that positions minutes ago, my mom now had a guilty looking face.

"I'm sorry if I shouted at the both of you. I was just so tired and when I came back home I see the both of you in that position so I kinda black out hehe." My mother said while laughing bitterly.

"It's okay hikigaya-san, we understand it." Miura said soothingly

"You could leave now hachiman, Miura will stay a bit we'll talk about something." My mom said. 'It's okay for me, atleast now I'll get my peace in my room again' I thought to myself.

"Okay." Was all I replied after that I now go straight to the door and about to closed it when Miura suddenly called me.

"H-hikio!" She said while stuttering.

"What?" I asked

"N-no, i-it's nothing I-I just want to say g-g-good n-night." She said while blushing furiously

I also blushed but I tried to look neutral and answered back. "Y-yeah, you too." I said while stuttering. 'God why am I blushing? She's just saying goodnight to me so why?' I thought trying to find an answer.

After I said it, she just smile at me although it's only small and quick, I still witness it the rare genuine smile of her.

* * *

 **(At the room) (Miura's POV)**

'God, why am I blushing!? I'm only saying good night to him so why do I feel my cheeks are burning?' I thought. 'Could it be? No, no, no, don't even think of it Yumiko, The one I love is Hayato and not him! He's just a disgusting creepy loner, how could I ever choose him than Hayato.' I blushed while thinking about it. As I continue to reassure myself, hikigaya-san starts to talk.

"You're Yumiko-san right?" Hikigaya-san asked

"Yes that's me, Hikigaya-san." I said to her politely

"Please don't call me that, you could just call me Haruhi." Haruhi-san said while smiling.

"I guess this is the first time we ever see each other, I'm sorry for what happened at your house, also I'm sorry if I wasn't there to welcome you when you came." Haruhi said with an apologetic tone in her voice.

"I-it's okay haruhi-san, actually I'm very grateful that your family accepted me here with open arms." I said trying to be polite infront of her.

"No need to be formal here girl, I want you to treat us like a family so no need to be polite here." Haruhi-san said to me to remove my nervousness.

We talked and talked for like hours and I started to be open with her and feel comfortable with her, we mostly just talked about fashion, at first I was shocked that his mother was into fashion so I questioned her, and she just answered with 'I still need to look young and fresh infront of my workers or clients and sometimes to my husband.'

'How come hikio never learn from his mother and daughter about fashions?' I thought to myself

"Hikio? Who's that?" Haruhi-san asked.

'Did I just said it out loud?' I ponder. "O-oh, i-it's hikigaya's nickname that I gave him." I said while getting red from saying it. 'Why am I blushing? I-it's not like I like him like that right!?' I asked myself that, meanwhile Haruhi-san just laughed at it.

"Hahaha, never could've thought hachiman could do it, I'm proud of him." She said in a mischievous tone and with a teasing glint on her eyes.

"I-i-it's a misunderstanding, i-it's because when I first met him I don't remember his name clearly so I tried to invent one." I explained to her that it was nothing but she just laughed it off.

"Hahahaha you have a point there he is not a person worth, remembering." She said while mocking her own son. 'He's your son right?' I sweatdropped as she just insulted her own son infront of his classmate.

"But, I know you already remembered his name or maybe even his lastname as you called 'hikigaya' before, but you still use the nickname you gave to him, hmmmm maybe it had something in it." Haruhi-san said while making a thinking pose.

"N-no, it doesn't had any deeper meaning in it. I-I guess I just get used to use it rather than his name." I said trying to explain to her that it held no deeper meaning.

"Don't worry about it I'm only teasing you." She said with a grin that I think an older woman would do.

"I guess it's kinda late now, you had dinner already right?" Haruhi-san asked

"Yeah, the three of us had eaten already, how about you won't you eat something?" I asked her

"Oh, I think I'll pass dinner tonight I'm kinda tired today." She said

"Oh please you had to eat, you should try hikio's curry it's so delicious,komachi also said that he rarely cook so I guess this curry is a rare type of curry." I said trying to convince her to eat her dinner.

"Hachiman cooked? Well I guess I could eat a some later." She said with.

'Wow she changed her mind when I said it's hikio who had cooked for dinner, is he that great of a cook?' I thought remembering the dinner she had just eaten.

"Haruhi-san, I'll be heading back to komachi's room as it's getting late and I still had school tomorrow, also thank you for talking with me it's so fun talking to you." I said while smiling at her.

"It's okay, I also hadn't that kind of talk in a long time because of work it's a great stress reliever. Also if you need anyone to talk to just call me or komachi we are here for you." She said with a motherly smile on her face.

"Thank you, I'll accept your offer." I said as I stand up and head towards the door, as I open the door i stopped and greet her a goodnight which she answers back with a goodnight on her own.

* * *

As I was walking towards the room of Komachi, I saw hikio's door slightly open. I peeked at his room as I was curious what is he doing inside his room, 'I-it's not like I'm interested on what he's doing there just curious.' I blushed when I thought about it. As I got closer to his room, I noticed that inside was dark though some parts weren't because he's PC is on right now and he's there playing on it with his headphones on, the game is,what I think to be a horror game. 'I thought something interesting' I thought some plan with a devilish smile creeping on my face. 'If this will succeed it will make my day atleast before it end a funny one.

I started to creep closer to him intending to do the prank that I had thought. 'He's so focused on the game he didn't even notice that someone got in on his room' I thought, as I crept closer and closer, and when I got so near him.

"BOOOO!" I shouted at him which causes him to almost jump from his seat.

"WHAAAAA!" He shouted he almost fell down from his actions. "What the hell? Why did you that!?" He asked angrily, though I didn't mind it as his anger was on the spur of the moment and he wouldn't be angry later.

"Hahahahahaha, that reaction, hahaha, was the best it made my day." I said while laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"So, why the hell you did that? You almost killed me!" He said calmly, though he's still angry for what I've done.

"I saw your door open, and when I peek at it I saw you there so focused on the game that you hadn't noticed me getting closer." I said explaining to him

"That still isn't a reason for you to sneak up behind and scare me." He said still angry

"Come on hikio don't sweat the little things, and look on the bright side, you learned a lesson to always lock your door when you're playing a horror game." I said to him to jokingly.

"Haaaah fine I won't win this conversation in the first place anyways but, I'll forgive you on one condition." He said

I blushed for what is his request is. 'Could it be he wanted to...'. "Wh-what are you saying! Y-you creep, HENTAI!" I said while covering my chest with my arms and backed away from him.

"Wh-wh-what are you saying!? That's not what I'm going to ask you!" He said while also having a blush on his face as he also thought the same thing that I'm thinking.

"Th-then, wh-what are you going to do with me." I said still with a slight blush on my face.

"O-oh, I was going to ask you to play this game that I'm playing right now." He said

"Oh, sorry maybe next time, yeah I'll play it next time. It's getting late and I want to sleep." I said to avoid playing that horror game, its not like I hate horror game, its just that I'm not good at it.

"Hoooh, so the mighty queen is afraid of a horror game?" He taunted me with a smug look on his face.

"What are you saying? I'm not scared of a horror game!" I fell for the taunt because of my stupid pride got insulted.

"Then, are you going to play it?" He asked with a taunting tone and with a creepy grin on his face.

"Yeah I'm going to play it! It's only a horror game, what harm could it do to me?" I said without thinking first.

"Ok, ok, here I'll tell you to how to win this game and I'll also tell you the controls, oh and also this game is called Sophie's Curse." He said to me

After a few minutes of teaching me the controls and how to play and win this game I thought, 'hey the control is easy it's just a click based horror game and the objectives are easy, I guess I could do it.' Oh how I wish I hadn't thought of that.

"I'll be here sitting beside you to have a VIP place where I can see you get scared." He said while sitting beside me.

As I started to play the game, so far nothing scary is happening so I let my guard down, thinking I could finish this game without getting scared, oh I was sooooo wrong for thinking about that. As I go upstairs and head towards the bathroom to recharge the light bulb thingy, I saw someone walking fast from the corridor towards the other room, i started to get scared and nervous that instead of right clicking I left clicked my mouse and my character goes out of the bathroom and as soon as my character looks at the corridor, something jump on it.

"Kyaaaaaaaa~!" I shouted while removing my head phones and closed my eyes.

"Pffft, you could open your eyes now." I still hadn't opened my eyes. "Come on it's okay now, I already exited the game you could open it." He said gently.

I opened my eyes and I saw his desktop is starting to shut down. "Scared?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"I-i'm not s-scared!" I told him

"Yeah, yeah, keep saying that." He said clearly not believing a word I said. "It's getting late now you should go back to komachi's room and get sleep like you said earlier." He said to remind me

"I was about to do it!" I shouted. As I was about to get out his room he stopped me and is going to say something.

"Oh, Miura good night and 'sweet dreams'." He said, though the he said the last part sarcasticaly.

* * *

As I opened the door to komachi's room the lights were already out and I saw her lying on the bed sleeping like a log. I lay there on the bed beside her trying to get some sleep... But I couldn't everytime I close my eyes all I could remember is that freaking horror game that I played. I looked at the clock and its 12 midnight but I still couldn't get to sleep. I started to get up and go out of the room to get a drink to soothe me up and help me get to sleep. As I get out of komachi's room I quickly head down to the kitchen and get an orange juice and poured it on my cup. After I'm done drinking I put the juice back at the fridge and starts to head back, when I'm now near the stairs I saw a silhouette of a man walking towards where me and komachi's room are. I started to get afraid remembering about the horror game that I'd played hours ago, I start to walk slowly upstairs, and when I'm at the second floor, I saw it, a sillhouette going inside a room. I'm starting to freak out and sweats are dropping on my head, 'What am I gonna do? Komachi's room is just beside the room where the silhouette get in.' I thought. I look to my left and saw a room there, my body moved on its own and starts to bang the door. The door opened and the one who opened it was hikio who is wiping his eyes as he had just been awakened.

"Why are you banging on my door at the mid-" I hadn't let him finished as I had tackled him, we fall down to the ground as he was not prepared of me tackling him.

"Ack" I heard coming from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman!?" He asked angrily, because he had been awokened by the banging of the door and now he got tackled to the ground.

 **(Hachiman's POV)**

I was on the floor with Miura on top of me as she suddenly tackled me when I was going to ask her why was she banging on the door. Usually I'm nervous when someone is this close to my personal space, but this it's a girl! But instead of getting nervous, I was angry and irritated right now because I suddenly got awokened because of the banging of my door, and now this!? This is unforgivable even if on top of me is a girl!

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman!? I asked angrily to her, as she suddenly tackled me like that.

I'm startin to get irritated because she isn't even answering my questions. I was going to push her to the side by putting my hands to her shoulder when I saw her face. Her face looks pale like she had seen a ghost, my bad temper quickly dissappeared and now I had a worried look as I start to question her more calmly.

"What's wrong? You've look like you'd seen a ghost." She flinched and grabbed my shirt tighter when I said the word ghost.

"Come on you could tell me about it. What happened for you to look like that?" I asked gently to her to help her to be calm.

"I-i-i saw...something" she stopped

"You saw what, Miura what did you saw?" I urged her to finish her story

"I-i saw some kind of a silhouette getting in at one of the room." She stated nervously

"Ok, so what kind of a silhouette is it that you saw?" I asked to confirm my suspicions

"It looks like a man judging from what I saw." She said more calmly.

'I guess I'm right about who that sillhouette is'. "Miura, the sillhouette you saw was my dad." I said to her

"Your dad?"

"Yeah he usually comes home this late due to him working, don't worry komachi also got scared before when she also saw what you saw but now I guess she gets accustomed to it as she isn't afraid anymore." I said to her to help her be more calm.

After a few minutes of me calming her down I only realized it but... She's still on top of me! This is the second time today!, ok hello rom-com Gods, if you're planning something for me could you please, uhm I don't know maybe a warning!? I have to prepare myself you knoowww~.

"M-m-miura, y-you're still on t-top of me." I said while blushing furiously.

She also realized what position we're in right now, as she is also blushing furiously. "I-I-I'm S-sorry Hikio!" She quickly get away on top of me by moving to the side. I tried to calm my nerves down and ask her to get some sleep, as it's already past midnight.

"M-miura, you should go to sleep now it's already past midnight." I reminded her.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right. She said while she stands up, as she walks towards the door she stopped and look at me with an eye that I didn't know she could do.

"H-hikio, c-could you led me until the d-door of komachi's room?" She said with a puppy dog eyes.

'Ugh, why do it with the puppy eyes? I couldn't decline now because of that.' "O-ok, I'll led you." I said, 'I guess I really do have a weakness on woman.' As soon as I said that she smiled brightly, a smile that shouldn't belong to me, a smile she only gave to hayama. So why? Why are you giving me that kind of smile? Did you do it because you like... No stop your line of thought, don't misunderstood that smile, she only smiled like that because she was grateful that I'll led her to komachi's room as she was still scared. Oh now that I've thought of it, the story she told me was almost like the game she had played hours ago where she got scared. So when she saw the silhouette she remember the game. I guess it's partly my fault for her being that scared, I should apologize to her later this morning.

We,re now infront of komachi's room, she opens door and starts to head to the bedroom, when she stops and turn around to look at me.

"Hikio" she said while she's facing down

"Yeah?" I asked

"I j-just want to say, Thanks." She said with her smile again, that smile again, the smile only hayama could see, that smile that she reserved for the one she loved, but now she's giving me that smile. 'Again don't misunderstand, she's only thanking me because I help her there's no way she would have a thing for me.'

"I-it's no problem, I only did that to rid you away from my room." I lied to her. I turn around and starts to walk away when I hear her shouting.

"What do you mean rid me away!? You know it's your fault why I got scared like that, you'll pay for it get ready!" She said

"Yeah, yeah, I'll wait for it." I said while waving at her while walking away with a genuine smile plastered on my face.

I soon got on my bed and lay down, I tried to sleep but everytime I close my eyes all I see is her smile, her genuine smile she gave me two times today. 'Why am I even thinking to deep about it? It's nothing to think about it's just a smile, don't misunderstood.' I remove my line of thought, after a few minutes my eyelids starts to get heavy and I started to fall asleep but before I get lost in dream land, one question was on my mind.

..

..

..

Why?

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaand End! Hope you would like this chapter! Oh the scene where miura scared hachiman, I got it on the montage of Pewdiepie where his girlfriend scare him while he is playing a video game, Sophie's Curse is also from one of Pewdiepie's gameplay video ( any bro's out there? ). i just got really hooked again in pewdiepie's video**

 **I'll also make an Omake about hachi and miura encountered a scary clown, it's not connected to the story so it's okay if you don't read it, I just got hooked on the scary clown trend right now and Halloween is right around the corner so why not try and make one.**

 **That's all once again, hope to see y'all in the next chapter and in the omake. Musashi Out! (^_^)! Ciao~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey guys Musashi here. Here's chapter 5 hope y'all would like it.(^_^)!**

 **Also I'm currently lookin for a Beta reader I really need one right now for both of my stories. If any of you are interested just PM me. I really need one to help me in my stories lmao.**

 **WARNING: Some or most of the characters are OOC, you had been warned.**

* * *

I woke up 5:30 as usual, even though I haven't had enough of sleep last night because of a certain someone waking me up. But here I am wide awake even if I didn't like it, I guess when you do it like almost everydayyour body will get used to it. Well I guess I should just do some jogging instead of wasting my time. As I put my clothes and shoes on, I got out of my house to start jogging. After I finished my daily morning routine, I got inside the house and headed to the fridge to get something to drink. When I got the kitchen, I saw Miura there drinking what looks like a glass of milk.

She noticed me and had a surprise face. 'What don't think I'm a morning person?' I thought to myself.

"Y-yeah, I thought you're more of a lazy person, looks like I'm mistaken." She said while scanning my attire.

"You're partly right, before I was much more of a lazy person but, due to some circumstances I tried to do some outdoor activities and I guess it became a habit for me to wake up early." I said while frowning a little bit when I remember what happened during middle school.

She noticed my frown and makes an apologetic face. "I-i'm sorry, I guessed I touched a sensitive topic." She said

"It's okay, actually if it wasn't for that I'd still be the old me." I said while scratching my back

"How about you? I never knew you were a morning person as well." I said while grabbing a MAXX Coffee.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't, I just couldn't sleep well tonight because, you know, what happened last night." She blushed while she's saying that.

I also blushed when I remember what happened last night. "O-oh, a-about that, I'm really sorry for last night." I said

Her eyes widened when she heard me apologize, 'that's rude, You think I'm that kind of a person that doesn't aknowledge my mistakes?' I thought

"I-it's okay, you don't have to worry about it." She said while waving her hands side ways.

Usually I would listen to her and just forget about it, but I really felt guilty about what happened last night so I insist on apologizing.

"I insist, it was my fault for letting you play that game and got you...pffft... So scared,pfft." I tried to contain my laughter when I remembered the events that happened last night.

She noticed that I'm containing my laughter and she turns beet red from embarrassment and anger as she also rememberered what happened last night.

"Ok, I'll forgive you" She said. "If you'll g-g-go with me this s-s-sunday at the m-mall." She said while looking at the ground to hide her blushing face.

"A-a-are y-you asking m-me on a d-d-d-date!?" I said also blushing furiously to what she and I had said.

"Wh-wh-what are you saying!? D-d-don't misunderstand I-I just wanted to stop you from apologizing, I-i-it's n-not a d-d-date!" She shouted with her face getting redder and redder as seconds pass by.

'Then say it from the first place! I almost misunderstood it as a date!' I thought, 'I need some MAX right now... Gulp*. haaah that's better, nothing's much greater than a MAX Coffee in the morning! Feeling calmer after I drank a can of Max, I could now think more clearly to why Miura would want me to come with her at the mall this sunday. After a few moments of thinking I now had an answer to why she would want me to accompany her, and that is..

'She want to buy something and wants me to pay for it!'

Hah, good job brain! I know you could do it. NOT! Its clearly not that, because if she needed money she could always get some from her dad. So if that's not it then what was her reason to make me accompany her? She wants me to be her lackey? Her bag holder? Aaaaaah, I couldn't think of any logical reasons at her request! Wait, maybe I'm just overthinking this? Maybe she's telling the truth, that she only did that to shut me up? Yep I guess she's telling the truth.

"S-so, will you come with me this s-sunday?" She asked while she's playing with her locks and blushing.

'That's actually kinda cute you know, I didn't knew you had that kind of side.' I thought as I look at her fidgeting.

If my conclusion is correct then I don't mind I guess accompanying her this sunday, I mean there's no harm on going out this sunday.

"Yeah, sure I'll go with you." I said nonchalantly.

When I said that she had a bright smile on her face. 'Nooooo, the light it's too bright! I'm gonna die when I'm exposed with that bright light!' I joked to myself when I saw how bright that smile on her face is.

"Okay now that its's all settled, I guess we should start prepare ourselves for school?" I said to divert our topic

"Yeah, I guess we should."

"Oh, Miura can you cook for breakfast today? Something quick to cook is fine, I just need to take a bath now as I'd just finished excercising." I instructed her

"Ok. Hmmm, is toast and eggs ok for you?" She asked

"Yeah sure, I'm fine with that." I said

While walking towards the bathroom I only realized it but, 'Ain't what we're doing looks alot like what married couples are doing?' I thought then blushed as I thought about me and Miura getting married and doing the same thing we had done a minute ago. 'What are you thinking brain!? Marriage is too far ahead and why Miura? There's no way we are gonna get married you know, so stop thinking about it!' I mentally scold myself from thinking such things.

After I'm done taking a bath, I wrap a towel on my lower body then start to head to my room. As I got on the second floor, I saw on the right hallway was, my room mate who's flabbergasted and also blushing furiously. As I still didn't know why is she like that, I tried to ask her so I start to walk towards her, which cause her to blush more, she also covered her eyes though she still put a little hole to peek on it.

'Why is she doing that?' I thought. Then I only realized that I just had a towel covering my lower part and my upper body is exposed, 'Ohhhhh...

..

..

SHIT!'

"KYAAA~!" Before I get to defend myself, she slapped me and shouted. The shout was so loud that the sleepyhead she tried to wake up or komachi got awoken and opened the door.

"Why are you shoutin this early in the mo-" komachi said while wiping her eyes from her sleeves, when she finished wiping she saw me with only a towel on my lower body and a blushing Miura. She then assumed what had happened, she them look at me with eyes of pity.

"Onii-chan, I know you're not that desperate enough to get a girlfriend by seducing them using your toned body." Komachi said with a tone of dissapointment on her voice.

"I-i-i'm not seducing anyone! And what are you talking about 'toned'? My body is not that toned." I explained to her, she just facepalmed herself when she hear what I said.

"Are you an idiot onii-chan? You call that not toned!?" She said, "Yumiko-san, do you think his body is 'not' toned?" She asked Miura who is still blushing to what she's seeing. Also why did you emphasize on the word not?

"I-I-I forgot I need to arrange the table downstairs, I gotta go!" She said quickly then run towards the stairs then head towards the kitchen.

"Tch, I thought she would answer my question." I heard komachi mumbling something.

"What are you saying komachi?" I asked

"I said you should start to get dressed and head down." She said with a tired voice.

After I'm done dressing on my uniform, I head down towards the kitchen to eat breakfast. When I got to the kitchen, I saw that they are already starting to eat so I head to my chair and sat. I started to ate my toast and eggs from my plate, 'Delicious' was the first word I could think of when I ate the food Miura cooked.

"This is delicious Yumiko-san!" My sister squealed while praising the dish Miura cooked.

"Yeah I'm impressed this really is good." I added

"R-really? T-thanks." Miura said with a small smile

"I never thought you could cook Miura. I always thought you're a spoiled brat who waits for her meals to come." I said teasing her

"What the hell's that for!? I can cook you know!" She shouted

Woah, woah, hold your horses woman, I'm actually impressed at you no need to shout this early in the morning. Well the way I said it feels like an insult, I guess I shouldn't had said it that way. Meeh who cares how she feels about it anyway.

"Yeah, you're the 'best' cook in the world." I continue to tease her as it's amusing to see her reactions.

"You don't believe it don't you?" She said with a lowered voice.

"Oh I believe you alright." I said sarcastically to her which cause her to be more angry as her face got redder and redder.

"Fine! I'll make you believe that I'm good at cooking!" She said while slamming the table with her fists.

"Hoooh, what are you going to do?" I taunt her

"I'll be the one cooking for dinner tonight!" She said, "I'll make you acknowledge my cooking." She said challenging me

Sweet! I'm not going to cook dinner anymore. Oh wait it's only for tonight right? Come on, can you just cook dinner for like, everyday? I promise I'll acknowledge your cooking everyday for the rest of my life if you'll cook everyday.

"You, make dinner? Oh, I'm soo gonna wait for it." I keep teasing her more making her angrier.

I kept teasing her, hoping she would say that she would cook everyday, 'come on say it! Say the magic words' I thought as I tease her I thought for an idea, an idea that could maybe urged her to say that magic words. 'Hope this would work.'

"Ok Miura, I'll acknowledge that your cooking is the best if and only if, you would cook for dinner everyday." I challenged her as I hope she would say it as her anger is making her to not think first and act.

As I noticed her expressions changed, I was hoping that she would accept my proposal. 'Saaaay it!' Is what my face is saying right now.

"Ok fine I'll-" she almost said it until someone interrupted her.

"If you both don't want to be late for school, stop your lovers quarrel and start to prepare your things!" Komachi shouted which cause Miura and me to blush at her words.

"W-we are not a couple!" She shouted blushing

I just stood there blushing, though inside my mind I'm crying because I was so near to get Miura to cook for dinner everyday until komachi interrupted. 'I was so near, so close to it, why? What kind of timing did you have komachi? Or maybe you did it on purpose? You didn't right, I know you're not doing it on purpose.'

"We're going first onii-chan if you still stand there!" Komachi shouted

"Okay." I said with a depressed tone as blue lines is what I imagined is on top of my heas right now.

As they heard that they quickly get out of the house so that they won't be late. After a few minutes of brooding over it I get out of my house to go to school also, as I look at my phone to check what time is it, I notice that I only had 10 minutes left to get to school which takes me atleast 20-25 minutes to get there with a bike. 'Oh shit, I'm gonna get killed by hiratsuka-sensei's punch if I'll be late for homeroom!' I started to feel nervous as I rushed towards the school when I remembered how destructive Hiratsuka-sensei's punch is.

"Hikigaya...hmm, where's hikigaya!?" I heard hiratsuka-sensei calling my name,

"Haa*...I'm...Haa*...Right here..." I said with out of breath while opening the door which gave me a look of curiosity of my classmates, 'please spare me no heed, I don't need attention right now as I'm going to face the wrath of sensei here.' I thought as I noticed everyone inside is looking at me with a look of... Confusion, fear?, and disgusted.

"Ok go to your seat, and we'll talk later after homeroom." She said

As I sat down, I notice some stares were heading towards me, as I look for where the stares are I saw that the stares are coming from one of my clubmates and from my princess.. Uhh no its from Totsuka yup, it's from Totsuka! You had not read anything. I also felt some stares coming from the blue haired delinquent though when I looked at her she immediately averts her eyes away from me.

As soon as homeroom ends, my classmates began to get noisy again. I say noisy because all they say are all nonsense things. I just put my earphones and start to find a song to play, as I had found a song I began to play it and start to lay my head at my arms on the table. As I wait for the next teacher to come while listening to the song, I took a peek at the noisy group at the corner of the room, that group was none other than Hayama's clique. I can't help but wonder what they felt when they heard or watched the news about the house of Miura getting caught on fire, I guess they were all worried for her safety and her family, I mean even I would be worried if someone I knew got their house on fire. But still I wondered, did no one bothered to let her live on their places? No, it's possible, Yuigahama is her friend and I knew Yuigahama love her friends, there's also Ebina. So if there's a possibility of them letting Miura stay in their respective homes, why does Miura keeps on living on my home?

As I keep thinking about why Miura is still living on my house, the teacher came in and scold the noisy students. 'Well, I think I should just ask her in the future.'

* * *

Nothing much happened through out the whole afternoon and is now lunch time. I head towards the vending machine and get a can of Max Coffee, after I get my beverage I head towards the cafeteria and get a yakisoba bread, I soon head towards my usual place to eat. I soon got to the place and start to eat my lunch. While eating I heard footsteps coming from the door I came from, I look behind and saw a blonde girl walking towards me with a slow pace and had a very pale face, as I stare at her that girl was Miura. As soon as she got close at me, she looked towards me weakly and starts to mumble something.

"What? I can't hear what you're saying."

"H-h-hikio, it's a big problem." She said while stuttering

Hmm, what seems to be that problem to make the so called fire queen to be this pale? Wait, why did she come here and tell the problem at me! Could it be? No, it can't be. D-d-did someone knew about it?

"Wh-what problem? A-are you t-t-telling m-me that s-someone knew wh-where you live?" I said stuttering because of my nervousness as my face also starts to pale

"They still didn't knew but..." She paused, "they would soon know, and that's today!" She said

"What do you mean they will know? And also what do you mean today!?"

"Yui and Ebina suddenly got curious to where I currently live and they said they want to know if that place is safe." She explained.

"And you didn't even refuse it!?" I said

"I tried, I told them that they couldn't come but they adamantly said that they would go!"

"What are we going to do, Hikio?" She asked desperately

"I...also don't know what we're going to do." I said to her

"What do you mean you don't know!? You atleast kmew something, anything is good!" She shouted

"If I knew something I would tell it immediately but, right now I couldn't think of anything to do to stop them for coming. The best is to let them knew the truth about why you are living there and also to tell them to keep it a secret" I said to her

That was the only thing I could think of as I couldn't plan anything to stop them for coming. I think I could trust Yuigahama to keep the information a secret but her talkative mouth could accidentally blurt it, Ebina is also coming so she's still a problem if she could keep a secret.

"Let's hope that Yui and Ebina is good at keeping secrets because if they didn't, we're on big trouble." I said warning her about the possibilities when the secret is revealed.

"I trust them for keeping it a secret, they are my friends so I'm sure of it. She said with determination

"Oh, let's just all hope." I said vaguely as I didn't want to anger her for not trusting them.

After she told what she wanted to told about, she quickly head back towards our classroom. It was again silent, the silence is soothing me right now 'Is this what they called calm before the storm?' I can't help but imagine what will happen later when they would knew the truth.

'To all the Gods and Goddesses out there, I'm here to ask you a little favor. I know that I'm being selfish but you're the only one I could rely on. Please, please, keep Yui and Ebina's mouth shut, it's all I could ask of you just that.' I prayed as I knew that what I propose is a gamble, a risky one. This event could change my, no our life if they couldn't keep their mouth shut, so I prayed, I prayed deeply like I never prayed before.

Lunch time will end in 10 minutes so I start to head back. With my earphones on and playing my favorite songs, I activated Stealth Hikki to reduce my presence, when I open the door of the classroom no one looked at me so I thought that Stealth Hikki worked. I sat down at my chair and put my head on the table with one of my arms supporting it. I think deeply to why did I in the first place would care if they knew about Miura living at my house. I endured ru,ors about me before so I couldn't careless if they will spread ait or not so, I think and think and only one answer could pop on my head and its that... I care for her. I started to care for her, I started to think not just for myself but for her as well. I don't know when it started but one thing's for sure and its that...

..

..

..

I don't want to see Miura get hurt.

* * *

 **A/N: aaaaand that's it. Hope you like this new chapter and I'm really sorry for not updating this one. For the reasons I got two, One is that I just got lazy to update this story and my other one and the other is last week was my exam week so I stop touching my gadgets and start to use my 'Abandoned' Books so sorry for the long wait and sorry if this one was boring and short because i side my tiny little brain is still full of numbers and x's and y's and sin cos tan, that up until now I still don't know where in my lif I could apply all of it.**

 **I hope someone would be willing to proof read my stories, haaaah~**

 **Sorry for that, anyways hope to see you on the next chapter and if possible please leave a review or maybe fav and follow this, that's all Musashi Out! (^_^)!~**


End file.
